


Wishful Thinking [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Starship Troopers - Robert A. Heinlein, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for the drop, Sam's mind wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishful Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310456) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> One possibly helpful piece of background knowledge for those who might not be familiar with the novel; in the novel a normal tour of duty (during peace) is two years, but in actuality you sign on indefinitely and the military can (and in war time probably will) keep you for as long as they want to.

**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/wishful-thinking-0) | 9 MB | 00:09:56


End file.
